New Competition
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: Crissy just moves to Mission City and Mikaela saw her as Competition but along the way of trying to prove who is better \they find out they have more in common than they thought and start to fall in love with each other but will Sam and the auto-bots get in the way or will the girls sort it out and maintain a relationship or is it all in there head. yes they are OOC ik but no hate!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Do you smell that? that's not the smell of London that's the smell of a town called Mission City. Hello im Crissy Jane I'm median height, I have tanned skin, blue eyes that change the different types of shades of the blue to show what mood I'm in. I have short black hair to my shoulders and my fringe covering my right eye. My parents just died in a terrible fire that was caused by one of the Decepticons so I have to move here to live with my dad's team mate and his wife and daughter. They go by the name of Will, Sarah and Annabelle Lennox.

I watched as houses flew by in a flash it wasn't long until all I saw was trees and then a house came too view with a black GMC Top Kick at the front.

"That must be IronHide" I muttered under my breath

"What was that darling?" the taxi driver asked

"Oh nothing talking to myself" I half chuckled

"That's the first sign of madness you know" he laughed I more hummed laughed.

"Umm thanks for the drive" I said as I paid him and got out.

"Its ok kid" he smiled. I walked towards the back of the taxi he popped the boot and I grabbed my stuff well what I had left of it. then I walked up towards the door. I took a big breath then knocked. It opened well not by itself that's just silly the person opening it was the one and only Will Lennox.

"Hay Will" I half smiled

"Hay kiddo sorry to hear about your mum, and dad"

"Mmmm it's not your fault it was those dam Decepticons"

"They just can't stay away can they" he sighed

"I guess not" I also sighed and rolled my eyes

"You're starting school tomorrow" he said smiling like it was a good thing

"Yay" I said sarcastically

"Oh come on its not going to be that bad" he hugged me as we walked towards my room

"And this is where you will be staying I hope you like it" he smiled

"Wow it's amazing thank-you" I smiled

"Good, I'll let you unpack your stuff and get settled in I'll see you down stairs later"

"Ok" I said and walked in. I placed my bags on the bed and started unpacking. Yes ok the clothes I own let's just say at least the cover what needs to be covered everything I own is short because back in London I was a popular well the most popular at the school. So I set out clothes for tomorrow. Black shorts with a white belt and white tank top, and my black flats. After everything is unpacked I make my way down the stairs. As I made it to the bottom I heard voices then they stopped and looked at me.

"You know if it makes your lives easier you can take a photo they last longer" I rolled my eyes and put on hand on my hip

"Oh uhh sorry Umm im.."

"Optimus Prime, yes I know who you are.. oh and that one must be Ratchet, let me guess you are IronHide, your Jazz, and last but not least your bee.. am I right?" they all look gob smacked.

"Hmph" I smiled and walked towards them

"Crissy" Sarah shouted running towards me

"Hay Sarah" I laughed as her arms wrapped around me

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry"

"Umm it's kay there is nothing anyone could do to stop him anyway"

"Stop who.?" Ratchet questioned

"Starscream, he just recently killed my parent which is why I am here."

"OMG we are so sorry to hear that"

"Argh as I said it's alright I don't want sympathy" I growled

"anyone hungry" Sarah turned around and smiled it dinner time.

"Not really I had a meal on the plane but thanks anyway" I smiled hugged her then got a glass of water then headed towards my bedroom.

"Ok its going to be tough but we have to keep her in line I know she was miss popular at her school but things are going to be different at her new one." Sarah sighed

"Hopefully she will make friends" Will said encouragingly

"I sure hope so" Sarah sighed

"Don't worry about it too much ok" Will smiled hugging his wife

"You should listen to him I'll be fine" I smiled stick my head down from the top of the stairs. That I got to my room. I started getting my school bag and books ready for tomorrow Will gave me my timetable and bought me a school bag and books and stuff I need. Before I knew it my phone read 11:00pm I got into my pj's which involve a singlet bra and underwear, set an alarm for 7 then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP my alarm when off.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up, I'm up" I moaned at the alarm stopping it. I got up had a shower got dressed, put make-up on and got my school bag and head down stairs. Before you say (OMG what do Will and Sarah say they are used to her not wearing hardly any clothes) back to the story. Will and Sarah weren't surprised that I had my stomach showing im skinny so why not show it aye.

"Crissy sweetie what did you want for breaky?" Sarah asked

"I'll just have an apple thanks" I smiled

"Ok" she smiled giving me one

"what did you want for lunch?"

"Uhh a sandwich and some fruit will be fine thank-you" I said bitting into the apple

"MmmMmm this is a good apple" I grinned

"Hahah thanks.." sarah laughed

"ok kiddo you ready to go to school" Will smiled walking towards the door

"Oh just so excited" I groaning rolling my eyes.

"Ok well we have to go now if you want to make it"

"ok" I sighed at walked after him. There it was the school that I had to go to

"You have to be kidding me right" I moaned

"It's a good school and you will fit right in" he said shoving me out the door lightly

"Ok, ok I'm going I get it" I said jumping out of the car

I walked through the gates everyone stop and stared and whispering

"Only cow she is beautiful,"

"Wait till Mikaela she's her she will have a fit"

"OMG she is more beautiful than Mikaela"

"Was is all this fuss about" a voice snorted through the crowed they all went silent then her eyes laid on me.

"So let me guess you're Mikaela am I right" I smirked

"Yes" she huffed

"and you are?" she snickered

"Oh I sorry for being rude.. not, Im Crissy and I just moved here and I think I might like this new school" I smiled

"Oh really and why is that?" she questioned

"Because let's just say I was the most populist girl at my school back in London and I think I might be it here.., because the competition doesn't look that hard to beat" I smirked and walked past her

"Oh what are you all looking at" she huffed I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh I walked towards where the office was.

"Umm hello Im Crissy Will and Sarah Lennox assigned me to this school" I smiled

"Oh yes welcome to Mission City High, I presume you have your timetable and everything"

"Yes I do I smiled waving it at her"

"Good, Good, if you need any help at all don't be afraid to ask anyone will you"

"Oh I won't" and at that moment Mikaela walked well more like barged through the door

"Oh Mikaela yes I needed you, Have you meet Crissy?" the lady behind the desk asked

"Yeah we just meet outside" I smiled

"Oh that's wonderful because I need you to look after her"

"WHAT!" we both shouted which made her flinch a little bit

"Are you insane I am not showing her around no way"

"Mikaela just for a few days so she gets used to the school please" the lady sighed in frustration

"Argh this is not how I wanted to spend my first week back at school"

"What's that the new girl taking all your pride and joy and position.. honestly it's not going to be that bad if you want I can make you a friend you can still be popular.." I mocked smiled then walked out the door she just growled and followed me. she grabbed me by the arm and turned me around

"If you think you can take my position you better think again because I have been Miss Popular for years now and you aren't going to change that"

"Have you ever thought that they could be getting sick of you and want a new person to look up to because I would" I smirked and walked away.

"Ho-Ho-how dare you speak to me like that" she stammered. Mikaela did show me around the school that day but she wasn't too happy that I was getting all the attention and not her, oh and I found out im in all her classes great. But it wasn't long till the school day was over and I had IronHide pick me up and take me home.

'Thanks Hide" I smiled as I got out of the car.

"It's ok Crissy" he told me

"How was school?" Will asked me

"Oh you know the usually umm all the kids liked me apart from one girl" I shrugged

"Who and why is that"

"Her name is Mikaela Banes and because she finds me competition and trying to prove to me that she is miss popular when everyone is giving me more attention" I smiled

"oh yes she thinks that after Sam broke up with her she is all cool and everything ill watch her if I where you" Will warned me

"Will honestly she is no competition I will win over the school it will be easy" I smirked.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." He sighed

"I know and what makes things better and easier is that she is in all my classes and she has to and I mean has to show me around for the hole week." I laughed

"You are mean aren't you" Sarah laughed

"What do I say it runs in my veins" I laughed

"You father wasn't that evil your mother on the other hand argh"

"yeah I know haha and I get my stubbornness from both of them"

"Oh you sure do" Will shook his head Sarah and I couldn't help but laugh I took my school bag up to my room had another shower and got into my PJ's sat down on my bed with my phone and went on Facebook. 1584 friend request, 1 new message and 72 notifications

"Wow I've been at the school for one day and everyone has sent me one I laughed to myself. The inbox was from Mikaela. Yeah I saw that one coming

_:if you think you can just walk in and take over the school you are wrong there is no way im giving up my position for some new girl it doesn't work that way. You think you're just so cool and pretty but you're not:_

_:haha whatever Mikaela that's not what all your friends say and everyone at school you think you top shit you're not just stop honestly just grow up because everyone likes me you know it your jealous and I know you are so just shut that trap of yours hun really you need to mature im in not pretty ooo aren't you a toughy haha: _ I placed my white IPhone 5 on the bed and walked down stairs it was 6:00 by the time I finished everything

"I was just about to call you" Sarah smiled as she placed Annabelle in her high chair

" I thought ill save you, your voice haha" I smiled and sat down we ate dinner in silence after I finished I got up washed up my plate brushed my teeth and laid on my bed looking at my phone another inbox

_:how dare you speak to me like that wait till tomorrow I'll show you!: _

_:ok you do that: _I rolled my eyes at how pathetic she was acting I went through my Facebook did a little texting started a new book and it was 11:11 I made my wish then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was like the alarm was screaming my name in my ear, I groaned I have been at the school for six months now Mikaela has backed down now she realised that she can't win over what the school wants she hasn't been harassing me within the last 3 months which is good but what makes things easier is I can finally check-out how beautiful she really is. Yes you heard me right I am jealous of her who wouldn't be I mean she is beautiful with a capital B I should mention now that I am a lesbian I always have been but no on judged me which is amazing. I got out of my daydream and retreat myself from my bed put some pyjamas pants on and half ran down the stairs

"Hay Will there is no rule with how much skin you can show is there?" I queered

"No" he asked confused

"Awesome" I smiled running up the stairs and throwing on my party dress it's a black strapless dress that has a strip coming down the chest only and a hole where the belly button is and put on my black high heels and brushed my hair and walked down with my school bag to breakfast.

"OMG," Sarah breathed out

"Umm wow" Will just stared. I sat down at the table and at what was on my plate then went and brushed my teeth and but on my make-up, then got into IronHide. The drive to school was silent very silent

"Look I know your taken over Mikaela's position, but she is going to hit the roof when she sees you"

"Look Will I have been at the school for six months there is nothing she can do to harm me promise" I grinned

"That's what im afraid of" Will shock his head and sighed

"hmmm" is all I could ménage to say cause we got to the school a big smirk crossed my face as I exited the car and walked in the gates voices everywhere stopped and everyone was looking your way as you walk towards the two big doors that enter you into your school. There is one person my eyes laid straight on as soon as I walked into through the doors. She was with a boy named Sam he comes over a lot lately.

"Sam" I called out he turned around I smiled and waved and walked towards me

"Hay there Crissy how are you" he smiled hugging me

"Fantastic to be honest what about you?" I asked

"I just found out Mikaela is lesbian" Sam pouted

"Oh Sam," I said hugging him

'You know I've heard that there is a certain bot that has his eye one you" I smiled

"Really who?" he asked bi-curious

"haven't you heard everyone on the base is talking about it" I told him

"Crissy you have to tell me please" he begged

"Mmmm beg for me more Sam" I cooed I sore his back shiver a grin plastered my face

"Stop toying with him" Mikaela growled

"I'm not im just telling the truth that a little bot by the name of Optimus might have a small crush on Sam here, so please tell me how im toying with him" I told her looking her in the eye

"Look Kaela Crissy is Lesbian she isn't into me like that" Sam laughed

"Sam" I growled

"Opps, well I have to go you know I have to text Optimus Prime to see if it's true" he said running off

"Oh so the oh so Miss Popular is Lesbian wouldn't the school love to hear this" Mikaela laughed

"Oh honey please aren't you a lesbian to so unless you want to unleash yourself to the school you les to then go on and tell them I don't care' I smiled barging past her. The first bell went so we had to go to home room our names got called out and we yelled our here's

"Umm Miss can I tell the class something interesting I found out the smorning?" Mikaela asked raising her hand

"Sure" she replied. Mikaela got up and walked towards the front of the class.

"Did you know that Miss Crissy here has been hiding a big secret for the last 6 months she has been here." Mikaela pointed towards where I sat

"Yes I have but we all have our secrets don't me Mikaela" I grinned at her

"Well yes but,"

"But nothing after you share the little secret your about to pronounce to the class I'll tell them one I found out" I smirked

"She is.."

"I am what?" I asked standing up and walking towards her

"Go on Kaela tell the class" I whispered in her ear

"s-s-she's" she looked at me in the eye

"I-i-i-I'm" I stuttered acting like her with a smirk on my face the class roared into laughter

"Don't be shy no Mikaela go on and tell the class the news" I whispered seductively into her ear so only she can hear. Her mouth opened and no noise came out

"Oh look what do we have here" I shook my head

"Someone who wanted to tell someone else secret and couldn't even do it what a shame" I tusked

"So is she going to tell us or not" a girl in our class asked

'I'm guessing it's a no so since she got all of your attention ill you" I said I could feel her staring at me

"You don't have to do this" she whispered under her breath

"I'm lesbian" I announced all the boys in the glass groaned

"Wait are you serious you a les" A girl asked shocked

"I sure am" I smiled

"Crissy did you know Mikaela is to?" another girl proclaimed

"Oh I thought I heard something like that about her" I stated looking at her then walked towards the door. the bell then rang to tell us to go to first class. I was walking towards my locker and me being the lucky one it's right beside Mikaela's she walked up to hers at the same time

"You didn't have to do that" she whispered turning to me

"It doesn't matter it's will be better now than later anyway" I told her

"everyone is so shocked because I was the only other lesbian here everyone else is straight"

"I don't know why though" I shook my head confused

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"that you are the only other lesbian I mean there are a few good looking guys here but wow the females." I looked over to her, she was staring at me.

"I'm sorry" she whispers

"Sorry, sorry for what" I asked confused

"Treating you the way I did"

"It doesn't matter I guess we both are at vault here"

"You have been the only person who has stood up to me. and I does matter I treated you like shit for six months and you have just been defending yourself like someone should but they don't which makes them easier to tease" she sighed

"have you heard of this yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today we today isa gift that's why it's called the present" I smiled

"yeah I heard it from Kung fu panda' she smiled up at me we both just started laughing.

"But, I really am.." before she could finish what she was saying I put my lips against hers everyone in the hall stop stared and everything went quite she didn't move or anything. Then all of a sudden I feel a hand grabbing my hair pushing me closer to her lips all I could do was smile


End file.
